Love, Balls, And Sorcerer's Stones
by rupert grint's chicka
Summary: Okay...This is kinda a mushy fic...but it'll get more exciting, there'll be action adventure after the 3rd chapter. A few new characters. This might sound like it sucks, but it's really good, I promise! Please R/R! I'll R/R You back!
1. A Normal Life?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.... JK Rowling owns the HP characters and my friends own themselves, but I'm able to do anything I want with them cuz I'm special! :) LOL! All of the names have been changed for my friends' privacy and mine. :)  
  
A/N: Here I am again! No more just two fan fictions! :) This one's gonna be long, it's a little slow in the beginning, but it gets better, you've just gotta trust me on this. Here's a little introduction to the characters that are mine before the story starts, but this is going to be part of the 1st chapter. Actually, before the first chapter, but in the same saved thingy...awww screw it, you get the idea.  
  
Allison Jackson: Blonde, thin, tall 14-year-old, Gryffindor, Muggle born. Is in her 4th year at Hogwarts and is a little preppy, just your average girl. A little obsessed with guys, but dedicated to her boyfriend, Ron Weasley. Even though she and Ron have just started going out, they act like it's been ages.  
  
Claire Peters: Dark brunette, thin, tall 14-year-old, Gryffindor, Muggle born. She and Allison have been best friends before they started Hogwarts. Claire is a lovable, hyper girl. Is going out with Harry Potter.   
  
Tanya Riddle: Brunette, thin, tall 14-year-old Gryffindor, pure blood. She didn't know anyone else of the group before they started Hogwarts. She's another one of Allison's best friends. She's going out with Draco Malfoy.  
Okay...now my story starts! :)  
  
Allison laid down on her bed and stared up at her scarlet canopy dreamily. Her crush of since she'd been going to Hogwarts had just asked her to go to the New Year's Ball with her, and on top of that, he asked her to be her boyfriend. Ron Weasley had asked Allison out. Allison's friend Claire jumped on her bed.  
"Whassup with you?" she asked.  
"He asked me out," sighed Allison dreamily.  
"Who?"  
"Ron," said Allison, rolling over. She looked at a picture of Ron she'd taped on her headboard dreamily. It winked at her and blew her a kiss.  
"Are you serious?" asked Claire.  
"Would I lie?" said Allison, still staring at her picture of her boyfriend.  
"'Spose not," responded Claire.  
Just then there was a knock at the door and Ron popped his head in.  
"Hey, Al! Want to go exploring?" he asked.  
"Sure!" said Allison, hopping out of her bed and pulling on her cloak.  
Ever since their 1st year, Claire, Allison, Hermione, Ron and Harry had always gone exploring the Hogwarts grounds (and always found something interesting at that). But this time, it was only Ron and Allison.  
Allison finished getting on her clock and went over to Ron, took his hand, and together they found their way out of Hogwarts and onto the grounds.  
There was about half a foot of untouched snow on the ground and they needed to work slightly to get through it. Allison was looking over at Hagrid's frost covered hut when suddenly a snowball hit her in the back. She whirled around and Ron was standing there, grinning innocently at her. Allison made a snowball and threw it at him before she even found out if it hit him or not. Even though she was fast, Ron was faster; he caught her in about 15 seconds. Suddenly, Allison tripped over her robes and rolled down a hill taking Ron with her. When they reached the bottom of the hill, Ron was on top of Allison. She looked at him, laughed slightly, and then realized something.  
"It's snowing," she said, her breath rising in front of her.  
Indeed it was snowing, and quite hard at that. Allison and Ron were still lying on the ground, not really wanting to get up. It was so perfect, like a movie.  
Ron touched Allison's nose, "You're so cute, snow in your hair...pink cheeks and nose..." Ron leaned down and kissed Allison passionately.  
It was exactly like a movie, lying on the ground like that, snow swirling around them, sharing such a wonderful kiss.   
Ron broke away and got up and pulled Allison up with him, "Are you cold?" he asked.  
"A little," responded Allison.  
"C'mon let's go back to the common room," said Ron, "I'll make hot chocolate."  
Allison smiled, "I'd like that."  
Careful not to draw any attention to themselves, the walked back up into the Gryffindor common room.  
There were only about ten people in the common room, all very engaged in their conversations. Allison and Ron sat down in a red love seat by the fire. Ron waved his wand and conjured two mugs of hot chocolate. He gave one to Allison and held his mug in front of him.  
"To our future together: let it be long, passionate, and prosperous!" he said.   
Allison held up her mug as well and they gently clinked them together. Allison took a large gulp of her hot chocolate. It was the best that she'd ever had. It warmed her very soul.  
When their mugs had been emptied, Allison and Ron sat together staring into the fire.  
Hogwarts, Allison realized, was always very cold around this time of year, between Christmas and New Years, but now, it didn't seem all that cold. Actually, it almost seemed warm; maybe it was because she wasn't alone.  
Allison sat there, Ron's hand on her waist, not really thinking about anything, her mind blissfully blank. It was still winter break and their weren't any classes to worry about. The worry of Christmas was over and New Years was more than a week away, along with the ball. What was there to worry about? Allison yawned, which she tried to stifle, but it was no use. Ron chuckled slightly.   
"You tired?" he asked.  
"Sort of," responded Allison honestly.  
"Here," said Ron, and he leaned back against the arm of the love seat and slightly to the side, leaving a space between him and the back of the love seat. Allison laid down next to R on in the space and put her head on his chest, her head rising up and down slightly as Ron breathed. It was perfect. Allison didn't want to fall sleep, she wanted to enjoy the moment, but despite herself, she fell asleep within the half hour.  
  
  
When Allison awoke, she was still in the same place her head still on Ron's chest. When she sat up, Ron did as well.  
"Were we down here all night?" she asked Ron.  
"Yeah, it was nice though, right?" Ron responded.  
Allison smiled and whispered, "Yeah."  
"C'mon, let's go down and get some breakfast," said Ron standing up and helping Allison up as well, and they headed down to the Great Hall.  
When they got there, Claire ran up to the two of them.  
"Alli!" she said, 'Where were you, like, all last night?"  
"The common room," she responded simply.  
"Why?" Claire persisted."  
"I dunno, I just kinda fell asleep with Ron down there," answered Allison.  
"You are unbelievable," said Claire rolling her eyes with a grin, "C'mon, have some breakfast."  
Allison, Ron, and Claire all went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down with Hermione, Harry, and Viktor Krum. Viktor had transferred to Hogwarts after the Triwizard Tournament and became a 4th year; he was still going out with Hermione, and Claire was going out with Harry.  
"'Morning!" said Allison cheerfully as she grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it. But the bite she took was too big and the apple got stuck. Allison squealed, unable to say a word. She tugged on the apple and squealed again. Everyone laughed. Allison jammed the apple further into her mouth and tried to tug it out. It popped out of her mouth and she chewed the apple that was still in her mouth.  
"Dat vas good," said Viktor.  
"Leave it to me," said Allison, swallowing her apple.  
"That should be your new nickname, Al," said Harry "Mmph!"  
'Quiet Scarhead!" said Allison. The six of them always joked about Harry's scar, even Harry himself.  
Harry grinned and pushed back his hair, showing his scar.  
"THIS scar?" he said, with a friendly look on his face.  
"Yeah, THAT scar," said Allison.  
"You're dead Jackson!" said Harry. He got up, picked Allison up, screaming and kicking, and put her over his shoulder and carried her outside into the snow, the rest of their friends following. Allison was still screaming and kicking.  
"PUT ME DOWN! THIS ISN'T DIGNIFIED!" she yelled kicking the air, she "ugh"ed.  
"Think I care?" said Harry, who hopped up and down slightly making Allison bounce up in the air. Harry let Allison down in a fresh patch of snow. He walked a little ways from Allison and drew a line.  
"Boys," he said motioning to the side he was on, "Girls," he pointed to the side Allison was on.  
Claire and Hermione joined Allison and Ron and Viktor joined Harry.  
"Snowball fight. Prepare to loose," said Harry making a snowball and chucking it at Allison.   
Allison gathered up a hunk of snow and tried to aim at Harry, but accidentally hit Ron instead. Soon, it was full-fledged snowball war.  
  
Two hours later, it had become hard to aim properly for everyone because they'd all gone numb. Everyone headed inside to go to lunch. Inside of the Great Hall, there were different sandwiches on plates and soup on about 40 of them. They all sat down at the Gryffindor table at a part with soup on all of the plates.  
Just as the all sat down, Hagrid came over to their table.  
"'Lo, everyone!" he boomed, then he whispered to Allison and Ron, "Saw yeh two from me hut yesterday."  
Allison felt her face go pink and Ron's ears went read, "And…?" she said.  
"Congratulations on goin' out!" he said, "Good for yeh two! Knew'd happen!"  
"Thanks Hagrid," said Ron.  
"Well, I'll talk to yeh all later!" said Hagrid, and he walked away.  
"Wasn't expecting that," said Allison.  
Ron's ears were still pink, "He saw us."  
Allison laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "You'll get over it." 


	2. Getting Ready...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.... JK Rowling owns the HP characters and my friends own themselves, but I'm able to do anything I want with them cuz I'm special! :) LOL! All of the names have been changed for my friends' privacy and mine. :)  
  
A/N: Okay, no one reviewed my 1st chapter, so I'm getting up the second chapter to see if I have any more luck. What do you people have against me????!!!! If you review me, I'll review you!  
  
A week later, it was New Year's Eve Day. Allison, Claire, Hermione, and another one of Allison's friends, Tanya, were spending the day getting ready for the ball, but their dates went off to do "guy stuff" as Ron had called it. Allison supposed it was another snowball fight.  
  
All of the girls had put Sleekeasy's Hair Potion in their hair to straighten it.  
  
"Al! you hair's already straight!" complained Tanya.  
  
"Quiet before I dump the whole damn bottle over your head!" said Allison, shaking the bottle slightly.  
  
"Alli, cold you do my makeup?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Sure," responded Allison.  
  
Soon, Allison was done with Hermione's makeup and was doing her own. Then she dug in her trunk for her baby blue dress robes, she found them folded at the very bottom.  
  
"Figures," she muttered aloud to herself. She took off her regular robes and slid on her dress robes. Allison looked in the mirror. With her blue strapless dress and matching robes and sandals, she indeed, did look very beautiful. Claire walked up beside her wearing the exact same thing only peach. Hermione: light green. Tanya: light pink. They all looked like sisters; Hermione, Tanya, and Claire could've passed for triplets. Allison was the odd one with her light blonde hair.  
  
"Wanna go down?" said Claire.  
  
"S'pose so," responded the rest of the girls.  
  
They walked into the common room to find a wonderful sight. The chair to the tables had bee pushed back and there were four tables with two plates on them each and a candle in the middle. The girls looked around, and their boyfriends came out of their dormitory.  
  
"Ron!" yelled Allison running up to him, "It's beautiful! But what about the b-"  
  
"Don't worry," said Ron cutting her off, "Dumbledore said that we could go down when the ball started."  
  
The couples sat down at separate tables.  
  
"You have no idea how wonderful this is," said Allison to Ron.  
  
"Yeah, we thought you girls'd like it," responded Ron with a grin, "What would you like for dinner?" He conjured menus of what the house elves had down in the kitchens.  
  
"The lobster would be a treat..." said Allison. Just as she finished saying that, a lobster just the size that she was thinking of appeared on her plate. A bucket of chilled butterbeer appeared in ice beside the table.  
  
Allison grinned at Ron, "You didn't."  
  
"Why is it here then?" said Ron, filet minion had appeared on his plate. Ron reached over to the bottle of butterbeer and opened it with a pop. He poured some into Allison's glass, then into his. He lifted his glass and Allison did the same and they clinked them together and both took sips.  
  
"Ron, this really was too much," said Allison after dinner was finished.  
  
"No," responded Ron, "Not enough." He reached into his robes and pulled out a white box and handed it to Allison. She opened it and a beautiful sight met her eyes. It was a gold necklace with a circle of glass in the middle. Allison looked closely at it. There was an image inside of it. It was she and Ron, sharing a kiss, snow swirling around them. Exactly like before, only they weren't on the ground.  
  
"Ron!" Allison gasped," It's BEAUTIFUL!"  
  
"You like it?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"LOVE!" said Allison hopping up, still holding the box and rushing to the other side of the table and she kissed Ron hard on the lips. Ron took the box out of Allison's hand and put the necklace around Allison's neck and fastened it. It fell about an inch from the neckline of Allison's dress.  
  
"You complete the necklace. It looked beautiful at MacLisha's, but it looks more beautiful on you," said Ron.  
  
"You got it specially made?" asked Allison.  
  
"Yeah, they took the picture out of my memory and slightly modified it," explained Ron.  
  
Allison smiled, "It's beautiful," she said and she kissed him again.  
  
"Should we go down?" asked Ron, "Should be about time." He offered Allison his arm. She took it.  
  
"We'll meet you down there!" called Claire as they went through the portrait hole. Allison waved back at them.  
  
"Ron, this really was too-" started Allison.  
  
"You know what? That's what Harry said too. But you gave me the greatest gift of all: your companionship."  
  
Allison smiled at Ron and hugged him. Then they opened the doors to the Great Hall and a beautiful sight met their eyes.  
  
The Great Hall had been festively decorated for the New Year. There were streamers of every color criss-crossing the ceiling. On the platform where the Professor's table usually was, there was a huge glass ball that glittered and glowed. Most of the space in the Great Hall was emptied for dancing. Not many people were there, but Professor McGonagall rushed up to them.  
  
"Hello!" she said, "Most of the students didn't wear their dress robes to the feast, so they've gone to change. Might I compliment you on your dress robes Miss Jackson."  
  
"Thank you, Professor," said Allison blushing.  
  
"You may stay here and look around, I would think that would be easiest," continued Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I think that's what we'll do," said Ron, and Professor McGonagall departed from them.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" asked Allison walking towards the crystal ball. Ron agreed. When Allison got close enough to see all the details of it, she noticed that each crystal had the names of better-known couples of Hogwarts' history on it. She looked at one and saw:  
  
Lily Evans and James Potter 1975 to 1988  
  
Next to them were:  
  
Claire Peters and Harry Potter 1999 to Present  
  
And next to them was:  
  
Allison Jackson and Ronald Weasley 2001 to Present  
  
"Ron! Look!" called Allison; she pointed to the square with their names and the year they started dating on it.  
  
"Wicked!" said Ron.  
  
At that moment Allison was tapped on the shoulder, she turned around and Claire was standing there. Claire smiled at her.  
  
"You might want to get going, I think that the ball is about to begin…and Professor McGonagall wants this to be perfect," she explained  
  
So Allison, Ron, Claire, and Harry walked over to a table and sat down. Claire and Draco were sitting at the table next to theirs. 15 minuites later, the Great Hall was filled and Dumbledore was making a speech.  
  
"The New Year is finally approaching us quickly," he said, "And with the New Year, things change, resolutions are made, and new stresses arise. But, right before the New Year, there is a time for celebrating and partying. And so, let the first New Year's Ball at Hogwarts begin!"  
  
  
  
  
  
C'mon you people! Please review this! Otherwise, I won't get anymore else up! Of course, I'm lazy as well, but if you review me, I'll review you back! I promise! 


End file.
